romeoandpuucaadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo Meets the Great Mouse Detective Read-Along
Hello. I am Dr. Dawson. And I'm going to tell you the story called "Romeo Meets the Great Mouse Detective." You can read along with me in you book. If you hear the chimes ring, like this: (chimes ringing) turn the page. Now let us begin. It was a quiet night in old London in the year 1897. Romeo, Juliet, and Benvolio was helping their friend, Basil with his mystery. Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, Kissy, and I were reading my newspaper. "There's going to be quite a birthday party for the queen tonight," we said to Basil, Romeo, Juliet, and Benvolio. But they did not answer although Romeo blurt it out "Oh, poppycock!" "But it's true, Romeo" Friar Lawrence respond. Although the great mouse detective and three sea lions were busy with an experiment. (chimes ringing, page turned) The doorbell rang just then. Ding! Dong! Romeo, Juliet, and Basil did not seem to hear that either. But Benvolio did! So he, Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, Kissy, and I went to the door together. Two children were standing there. They looked very upset. But they do make a couple together. "I am Olivia Flaversham," she said. "And this is my friend, Fievel Mousekewitz. And we must see Basil, Romeo, and Juliet right away. And I'm glad we found you Benvolio, Fievel told me all about you, Romeo, Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, Juliet, and the fish with your adventures. You see, our family has been kidnapped. Mr. Basil and Fievel's flipery friends, Romeo and Juliet, must help us find them." (chimes ringing, page turned) Bevolio, Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, Kissy, and I brought the brought the children in to meet Basil, Romeo, and Juliet. Romeo was excited! "Fievel, my friend! What brings you here?" "Really, Romeo," said Basil. "I just do not have time to chat with children." "A bat with a wooden leg, a cockroach, and the spider kipnapped our family and--- Look! There's the creepy animals now!" Fievel said. He and Olivia pointed to the window. "Bat! Wooden leg! Cockroach! Spider! Why didn't you two say so before?" cried Basil. In a flash, Basil ran out the door. Romeo caught up with him. (chimes ringing, page turned) "We must find that bat!" said Basil as he, Romeo and me and the others ran into an alley. "The bat's name is Fidget, and the cockroach is Digit, and the spider is Chula, and they worked for the evil Ratigan. And with him were two cats: Warren T. Cat and Cat R. Waul." "Oh no, not them again!" cried Fievel. "Look--tracks!" Romeo said. "And they were made by a wooden leg. It's Fidget!" said Basil. "I wonder whose cap this is," I said. "I must show it to Basil and Romeo." "Good work, Dawson. This is Fidget's cap," said Basil. "Now we must find Toby. He'll track down those wicked villains," Basil went on. (chimes ringing, page turned) "Hello, old boy!" shouted Basil when he saw Toby. "We are on a case and we need your help. Here, smell this cap." Basil held up this cap. Toby's nose begin to twitch. Then Toby started to growl. Basil picked up Toby's leash. There was no time to lose! (chimes ringing, page turned) Romeo helped Basil hooked the leash to Toby's collar. Now Toby was ready for the hunt. "Your family are as good as found," Basil told the children. "Come, Toby!" Off went the dog and off went the great mouse detective and his friends! (chimes ringing, page turned) Toby raced throught the streets of London. At last he stopped in front of a building and let off his riders. (chimes ringing, page turned) Romeo, Basil, and their friends waved good-bye to Toby. "We know where we are," the children said. "Our family works in this toy shop!" "Aha! Here is a secret door," said Basil. The door swung open. Basil went in first. "We must be quiet," said Friar Lawrence. "I'm sure Fidget is in here somewhere." (chimes ringing, page turned) Fidget, Digit, and Chula were in the toy shop. Romeo and Basil did not see them, but the henchmen did saw Romeo, Basil, the children, the others, and me. "More footprints!" said Romeo. "The henchmen are close by." "Watch the children carefully," Basil told the others. "If you guys don't, the henchmen will get them, too." Me, Juliet, and the others promised to watch the children. But they turned away for just a moment. And the children wandered off to look at a toy. (chimes ringing, page turned) Poor Fievel and Olivia! The moment the henchmen saw they were alone, they swooped down and threw them in a sack. Then off they went with the children. Romeo and Basil saw what was happening. Me, the leaders and the others ran after the henchmen. But they were too late. Digit, Chula, and Fidget reached an open window and disappeared. "Dawson! Friar Lawrence!" cried Romeo. "We told you not to leave the children alone!" Me and Friar Lawrence said nothing. It was all our fault. (chimes ringing, page turned) "If only we could find them," I said to myself. Just then, I spotted a slip of paper on the floor. What could it be? I showed the paper to Romeo and Basil. Romeo and Basil's faces lit up. "Dawson, you've done it! This is a wonderful clue," Basil said. "We know where the henchmen has taken Fievel and Olivia. Ratigan, Warren T. Cat, and Cat R. Waul has them. This list is in their handwriting. We must hurry, everyone, before it's too late." (chimes ringing, page turned) Meanwhile, Ratigan, Warren T. Cat, and Cat R. Waul were busy bragging to their gang about their latest plot. "Today is the queen's birthday. What a pity it will be her last!" The villains said with a wicked grin. "And guess who will be kings then? Us-The villains!" "Let the ceremony flow!" "And adios, Queenie!" Then the villains opened a door. "We have a surprise for you five," he said to the Mousekewitzs and Mr. Flaversham. The children ran into their family's arms. "You are safe!" the family cried. "Yes," said Cat R. Waul, "and the children will stay safe if you do what we say." (chimes ringing, page turned) The henchmen pulled the children was from their family. They popped the children into a bottle. Then the family rolled in their new toy. "Ah, here is our new queen, Ratigan," said Cat R. Waul. "Once the toy queen puts on this robe and crown, no one will be able to tell her from the real queen," Warren T. Cat said. "Now follow us, boys!" Ratigan shouted to his gang. "We are off to the palace. The queen's birthday party just won't be a part without us! Ha, ha, ha!" (chimes ringing, page turned) Soon after the villains had gone, Romeo, Basil, the team, and I reached Ratigan's hideout. "No one seems to be here," said Romeo. Then we saw a big bottle. "It's Fievel!" said Romeo. "And Olivia!" said Basil. The two heroes tugged at the cork until--POP!--out it came. "Mr. Romeo! Mrs. Juliet! And the other team!" cried Fievel. "Mr. Basil! Mr. Dawson!" cried Olivia. "We knew you guys would find me." They both said. (chimes ringing, page turned) "Ratigan and the cats has gone to the palace," the children told us as we ran outside. "They had our family make a toy queen. Those villains are planning to get rid of the real queen so they can be kings!" Romeo and Basil knew what to do. They whistled for Toby. In an instant Toby was there. But he had another companion. His name was Tiger a cat. We climbed aboard the dog and the team members climbed aboard the cat. "To the palace!" said Basil. "Be quick about it, boys!" And off we went! (chimes ringing, page turned) Meanwhile, the villains were busy plotting. "Nothing can stop us now!" Cat R. Waul said in a low voice. "Everybody here thinks that is their beloved queen." Ratigan smirked, "But we have the real queen locked away!" Thr toy queen's voice sounded just like the voice of the real queen. "Good evening. Thank you for coming to my party," said the toy queen. (chimes ringing, page turned) "I have been your queen for many years," the toy queen went on. "But I am growing old. It is time for a change. I want you to meet your new three kings, Ratigan the First, Cat R. Waul the Second, and Warren T. Cat the Third." "We are your new kings," said Ratigan. "We plan to stay kings for years. Do you understand? Every day is a work day from now on. And all the money you make goes to us, King Ratigan, King Cat R. Waul, and King Warren T. Cat. And if anyone doesn't like it, that is too bad. Because what we say is the law!" (chimes ringing, page turned) But just then a door burst open. "Don't listen to them!" Romeo shouted to the crowd. "Those villains has kidnapped the real queen." "That queen next to them is just a toy!" Basil shouted with him. "Curses--it's Basil!" Ratigan snarled. "And that's not all! It's Romeo and his friends!" Cat R. Waul also snarled. "We are getting out of here fast!" (chimes ringing, page turned) The villains turned and ran. The toy queen fell over. "They're escaping!" Basil cried. "Oh no they won't!" Guards, stop those men!" Romeo cried as he, Basil, and I chased after the villains. The guards grabbed Ratigan and Fidget. And they sent Warren T. Cat and Cat R. Waul to Hong Kong. The rules of king of the villains were over! The real queen would be set free. Fievel, Olivia, and their family were back together. "Romeo! Juliet! Basil! Dawson!" the children said. "We knew you would help us. Thank you!" Basil told a reporter what had happened. Then, Fievel and Olivia were alone. Fievel asked, "Before anything esle happen, will you marry me?" Olivia gasped and accepted, "Of course I will!" (chimes ringing, page turned) Soon after, the children are now grown up! They got married, and soon, they had their own children of their own. It was a girl. Fievel and Olivia named the baby, Nala. Their parents are very proud of them. Five years later, the children's daughter was now 5 years older. (chimes ringing, page turned) Over the years, I sat in Basil's living room, reading the newspaper. "Well, team, you guys really saved the day," I said. But Basil, Romeo, and Juliet did not answer. So did Mercutio, Benvolio, Friar Lawrence, and the fish. They are working on a new case. Romeo asked, "Will you and Dawson join our team?" "Yes we can join you and your team." Basil answered finally. It was all in a day's work for the great mouse detective! We join Romeo's team for many years. That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, replay the disc all over. Category:Zachary Baker